Discrétion
by kyranezumi
Summary: Ren aime Baek mais il se fait tout le temps persécuter à l'école. Les autres se moquent de lui jusqu'à aller mettre des sex toys dans son casier... BaekXRen des Nu'est


**- CHOI MIN JI !**

_Une journée comme les autres venait de débuter. Tous les jours, lorsque Min Ji arrivait à son école les gens l'interpeller pour ensuite l'insulter et lui faire vivre un enfer. Pourquoi ? Parce que depuis qu'il faisait partit du nouveau groupe de Pledis Entertainment, Nu'Est, et qu'il c'était teint les cheveux en blond tout le monde le prenait pour une fille, ce qui était assez mal vu. Aujourd'hui il n'allait certainement pas être épargné… même si c'était son anniversaire._

_Habituellement il pouvait se reposer sur BaekHo… Mais il avait une émission à faire, donc il se retrouvait tout seul face à tous, sans soutient. Aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée pour le jeune Ren._

_Ce matin, il commençait par sport. La discipline qu'il redoutait le plus, même s'il excellait dans cette matière. Rien qu'à l'entrée des vestiaires pour les garçons, ces derniers le dévisageaient. Il alla à son casier et l'ouvrit. Tous rigolèrent, et Ren devint rouge pivoine. Dans son casier, il y avait des sex toys. Un des camarades s'approcha de lui pour lui chuchoter._

**-Tu dois être bon à ça aussi, même meilleur qu'en sport « normal ».**

_Le blondinet prenait sur lui. Il prit ses affaires de sport et se dirigea dans les douches, là où il savait que personne viendrai le déranger. C'est à cet endroit qu'il se permit de lâcher quelques larmes de rage. Même s'il avait l'habitude c'était toujours aussi douloureux d'endurer toute cette pression. Il sortit des douches, plus personne était dans les vestiaires. Ren s'attacha les cheveux vite fait, laissant des mèches s'échapper par-ci par-là. En lui-même il aurait tellement voulut que Dong Ho soit là et non en train d'enregistrer une stupide émission._

_Ren arriva dans le gymnase. Ha aujourd'hui c'était volley ball… Le blond se mit en position pour recevoir la balle mais jamais il ne l'avait, personne la lui passait. Il soupira et sortit du terrain à la demande de ses coéquipiers qui firent entrer un autre qui était sur le banc. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin, les genoux contre son torse et les bras autour. Il venait de s'enfermer dans un cocon._

_Le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. La pause du midi vint et là se fut la même chose mais en pire. Min Ji était assit tranquillement à sa table, au fond, près de la fenêtre et regardait dehors, le menton dans sa main gauche. Il se demandait ce que faisait les autres et surtout Dong Ho. Ce fut quelque chose d'humide qui le sortit de ses pensées. Un groupe de 5 filles étaient devant lui et l'une d'elles venait de lui lancer son lait à la fraise en pleine figure. Elle lui crachait tant d'insultes à la figure qu'il ne les écoutait même pas. Celle qui lui avait balancé son lait à la figure lui attrapa les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière violemment, à lui en faire perdre l'équilibre et à se retrouver par terre. Elle lui tenait toujours ses cheveux blonds. Ren ne bronchait pas et tout le monde regardait la scène avec une sorte de sourire satisfait aux lèvres. La jeune fille leva la main, sûrement dans le but de le frapper, le jeune blond ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir cette gifle, mais il ne la reçu pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que la fille avait tourné la tête._

**- Maintenant tu le lâche !**

_La main à ses cheveux blonds se desserra pour s'enlever. Ren pu bouger la tête et voir la personne qui venait de la sauver. Dong Ho… Il avait fini son enregistrement._

**-Même toutes rassemblées vous ne lui arriverai jamais à la cheville ! Maintenant dégagez !**

_Le groupe de filles marmonnèrent quelque chose et partirent. La dernière s'attarda sur Ren avec un regard de tueuse et lui cracha dessus. Le blond ne fit pas attention, il se releva, en glissant un peu sur le lait à la fraise. Baek Ho le prit par le bras et l'emmena précipitamment vers les vestiaires._

**- Maintenant tu te déshabilles et tu te laves, je vais prendre tes affaires de douche dans ton casier.**

_Ren ne pouvait pas s'opposer à ce qu'il disait. Pour Min Ji Dong Ho était…_

**-Euh Ren… C'est quoi ces trucs ?**

_Ren s'avança jusqu'à son casier et vit les jouets dans son casier. Il ne pu s'empêcher de virer tout de suite au rouge._

**- Ce sont les garçons… Je n'y suis pour rien.**

**- D'accord… Je vais m'en occuper… en attendant tiens et déshabille toi.**

**- Merci…**

_Ren prit les affaires de douche que lui tendait son ami et partit aux douches pour se déshabiller. Il entra dans une des douches et alluma l'eau. Elle était chaude. Ça le réconfortait. Et il s'imaginait que les bras de Dong Ho étaient aussi chauds. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerai qu'il le prenne contre lui. Il se sentirait sans aucun doute en sécurité._

_Après plusieurs minutes à s'être prélassé sous l'eau chaude, Ren s'empara de sa serviette et la passa autour de sa taille. Baek Ho l'attendait en face, les bras croisés, le dos contre le mur. Les deux blonds se toisèrent un petit moment. Dong Ho remarqua les yeux irrité de son cadet. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, pour le réconforter._

**- Il y a des jours où tu devras faire sans moi…**

_Ren ne savait pas comment réagir. Puis il se débattit dans ses bras, parce que s'il restait dans ses bras il ne pourrait pas contrôler ce qui allait venir, mais Baek resserra son étreinte. Lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour son cadet mais il ne pouvait pas l'avouer, il avait beaucoup trop peur de la réaction de son ami._

**-Dong Ho… On va manquer les cours…**

_Le plus jeune s'accrocha à la chemise de son aîné, se contredisant. Il voulait rester comme ça avec lui. Le plus vieux remarqua cette contradiction. Prit de pulsion, il plaqua son collègue au mur et s'empara de ses lèvres qui avait encore le goût de fraise. Ren fut surprit en un premier temps, se débattit parce qu'il avait peur que son collègue ne se moque de lui, puis il fini par s'abandonner à cette douce sensation qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Ses longs doigts fins s'agrippèrent à la chemise humide de Baek Ho. Ce dernier voulait approfondir ce contact sucré et doux, mais il ne voulait pas forcer son amour. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer et le blesser. Mais Ren lui autorisa le passage de lui-même. Timidement la langue du cadet s'aventura à la recherche de celle son aîné qui vint beaucoup plus spontanément, sachant ce qu'il voulait. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et jouaient entre elles, faisant ainsi place à un ballet plein de sensations nouvelles et sans fin. Mais tous les deux furent vite à bout de souffle. Ils se séparèrent. Le plus jeune avait les yeux embués par ces nouvelles sensations._

**- Habilles-toi… On va vraiment être en retard sinon…**

**-Mmmh…**

_Dong Ho sortit des douches, laissant Ren avec la tête qui tournait dans tous les sens et légèrement frustré. Mais si l'aîné avait continuait il lui aurait fait mal. Min Ji semblait si fragile. Le plus vieux retourna en classe et le cadet apparut quelques instants plus tard, rayonnant et dégageant quelque chose de nouveau. Tout le monde le regardait, et non pas en garçon/fille, mais en tant qu'un nouveau Ren. Il venait de renaître par on ne sait quelle façon. Dong Ho en devint même écarlate tellement il le trouvait séduisant._

_Dong Ho et Ren débauchait plus tôt que les autres car ils avaient un emploi du temps très chargé. Tous les deux se rendirent à la salle d'entrainement, retrouvant Aron, Min Hyun et JR. Les trois membres du groupe trouvèrent aussi que Ren avait quelque chose de changé, comme une certaine assurance._

_Durant 3/4h ils répétèrent pour leur représentation de dans deux jours au Music Bank à la télévision. Ils étaient tous crevés à la fin. Ils partirent prendre une douche et Ren demanda à JR, avec qui il partageait la chambre s'il pouvait laisser sa place à Baek Ho parce qu'ils avaient un « projet » pour l'école à faire ensemble, ce que le leader accepta, ce qui fit sauter de joie le plus jeune du groupe._

_Ren s'allongea dans son lit et entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il se redressa et vit Baek Ho en train de fermer la porte._

**- Viens là s'il te plait.**

_Dong Ho s'approcha et s'allongea dans le même lit que son ami qui se blottit automatiquement contre son torse. Baek lui caressa les cheveux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre._

**-Tu sais Ren…**

**- Je t'aime Dong Ho…**

_Il sentit l'aîné se détendre doucement. Min Ki releva le visage pour venir rencontrer ses lèvres. Dong Ho répondit tendrement à cette attention, mais le baiser était sur le point de le rendre fou._

**- Tu l'as…**

**- Jamais… Je suis encore vierge…**

**- Moi aussi…**

**- Ha je pensais que tu l'avais déjà fais… Tu semble tellement viril…**

_Les joues de Baek devinrent toute rouge à cette remarque ce qui attendrit le plus jeune. Dong Ho se positionna au-dessus de maknae qui caressait le dos musclé qui était au-dessus de lui. Ren lui fit enlever son T-shirt et pu dessiner du bout de ses ongles les muscles laissant de délicieux frissons à son amant. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent pour se reperdre encore et se retrouver à nouveau. La chaleur montait dans leur corps. Dong Ho enleva le T-shirt de Ren et le regarda. Il était si frêle et sa peau était si belle et douce… s'en était presque un sacrilège de pouvoir le toucher et de poser les yeux sur lui. Son torse peu musclé se soulevait rapidement, au rythme de la respiration du dominé._

**- Tu savais que tu avais des yeux magnifiques Min Ki.**

**- On me l'a déjà dit mais ça me fait vraiment quelque chose quand c'est toi…**

_Ils s'embrassèrent, leur peau étant en contact, des frissons les traversèrent, irrésistibles à les rendre dingue._

_Les mains de Dong Ho effleurèrent le ventre plat du maknae et il ouvrit délicatement le pantalon qui semblait devenir petit maintenant. Une de ses mains remonta pour venir titiller les petits boutons de chair, faisant gémir le plus jeune. Sa vois était différente. Elle montait dans l'aigue et il y avait une pointe de plaisir indécent. Les lèvres de Baek descendirent sur le cou, laissant un petit suçon au passage, tirant un petit gémissement à la victime. Dong Ho enleva le dernier tissus de son amant : son boxer (ha oui j'ai oublié de dire qu'il n'avait plus son pantalon :D)._

**-Dong Ho…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est pas juste ! Déshabille-toi** !

_Le dit Dong Ho rigola et se déshabilla instantanément. Ren pu alors admirer la musculature parfaite du jeune homme. L'aîné se pencha à nouveau sur sa victime._

**- Tu es sûr ?**

**-Oui mais… tu compte me pénétrer comme ça ?**

_Ren était sur genre à appeler un chien un chien, ce qui fit encore plus rougir l'aîné. Par contre il avait raison. S'il ne le préparait pas un minimum Ren allait avoir très mal. Alors Dong Ho lui présenta deux doigts que le jeune blond prit en bouche. Il fit jouer sa langue autour pour les humidifier, ce qui excita encore plus le dominant. Lorsque ce dernier jugea que les doigts étaient assez humides, il les retira de cette bouche gourmande et pénétra un doigt dans l'intimité du maknae qui se crispa et griffa, par la même occasion, le dos musclé de son amant. Baek attendit un petit moment avant de faire des mouvements de va et vient doux avant d'insérer le second doigt, arrachant un petit crie de douleur à Ren qui enfonça ses ongles dans les muscles de son amour._

**- Pardon…**

_Le plus jeune lui sourit. Dong Ho recommença ses mouvements de va et vient, en variant avec ceux des ciseaux. C'est avec les gémissements de son amant que Baek Ho estima que c'était assez détendu. Il retira ses doigts, sous les plaintes de Ren qui semblait frustré, mais ce dernier sentit quelque chose de plus imposant s'immiscer en lui. Une douleur déchirante se fit sentir et ne pu s'empêcher de mordre l'épaule de Dong ho pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Le plus vieux passa un bras dans le dos du cadet et une main dans les cheveux blonds. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front._

_Ren ne pensait pas que son amant était aussi imposant. Des larmes coulèrent, par la douleur qu'il ressentait mais aussi parce qu'il se décevait lui-même. Il pensait qu'il serai capable de recevoir son aîné en lui._

_Dong Ho lui murmurait des paroles douces pour le détendre. Au bout d'un moment le maknae lâcha l'épaule, laissant un mince filet de sang couler. Il bougea légèrement les hanches, intimant son amant qu'il pouvait y aller, qu'il était prêt. Ren mit son visage dans le cou de Baek Ho, étouffant ses gémissant mêlés de douleur et de plaisir, en rythme avec les mouvements lents et doux qu'il sentait en lui._

_Une fine pellicule de sueur les recouvrait, collant les cheveux de Ren sur son visage et les ondulant légèrement. Les mouvements de Dong Ho étaient maintenant beaucoup plus assurés et rapides. Les fines mains de Min Ki serraient les draps, seules choses matérielles qui arrivaient à maintenir sa raison dans la tête, mais ce n'était pas loin de lui échapper. Les coups de reins de Baek Ho le rendaient fou, son membre butait contre sa prostate, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. En ce moment même ils étaient tous les deux dans leur bulle, ne s'occupant pas des autres, ne faisant même pas attention de cacher leurs cris de plaisir des oreilles des autres membres._

**- Dong Ho je…**

**- Ensemble Min Ji**…

_Le plus vieux prit une des mains du maknae pour y enlacer ses doigts et dans un dernier coup de reins les deux membres du groupe jouirent ensemble, atteignant le 7ème ciel._

_Sous cette vague de plaisir soudaine et de sentiments trop forts, Ren ne pu s'empêcher de perdre connaissance dans les bras de son amant. Ce dernier l'observa et tira les couvertures sur eux pour ne pas attraper froid._

_Lorsque Ren se réveilla, il n'y avait personne à ses côtés. Avait-il rêvé ? Lorsqu'il se leva il eu soudainement mal au derrière et il sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses jambes. Il regarda et vira au rouge pivoine. Ce n'était pas un rêve… Quelque part il était heureux._

_Après avoir prit une douche et s'être bien lavé, il alla dans la salle à manger où tous les membres étaient déjà rassemblés. Aron était debout, contre l'évier, en train de boire son bol de café, JR était en train de se faire une tartine de chocolat et Min Hyun regardait Ren et Baek qui était en train de se regarder, reflétant leur bonheur. Min Ji s'assit en face de son amant._

**- Donne-moi les céréales s'il te plait.**

_Baek s'exécuta. Ils devaient garder leur relation secrète des autres membres, ils ne savaient pas comment ils pouvaient réagir. JR s'assit à son tour en soupirant._

**-Dong Ho je te laisse ma place avec Min Ji**

**- Ha ?**

_Génial !_

**- A condition que vous soyez plus discrets !**

_Les deux amants arrêtèrent leur activité, Baek de se servir du lait chaud et Ren des céréales. Tous deux tellement rouge que les autres rirent sauf JR, qui semblait se contrôler pour garder son sérieux._

**- Parce que hier soir on ne savait pas si vous alliez réveiller tout le studio ET le voisinage !**

_Bon et bien la relation secrète était morte… Dommage, Ren trouvait ça encore plus excitant…_


End file.
